Romanus Angelus
by CindyChamiAngel
Summary: Castiel is sent to Rome to save an early hunter and ascendant of the Brother's Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

He was there the night the wall came down.  
He lost her in the endless crowd,  
In the shadow of St. Stephen's cross.  
He sent cries aloft for his fellow man,  
His fingers slipping from her hand,  
The rain clouds prowling overhead.

Vienna Teng St Stephens Cross.

* * *

He never came to Earth, ordinarily, but he could taste on the wind the oddness of the day and feel it permeate his skin through the heat of the desert sun.

Well, not his skin of course. The skin of a very good man, one Castiel was very fond of. He had a certain distaste for riding a host. He found no joy in stealing the seconds that were already so precious. Humans were such transient things. To them, a hundred years was the same as eternity.

There was a darkness in this form as well. He had not long been in this form and still, his lips in force of habit whispered: "Holy, Holy Holy." He became conscious of the movement and made to stop it. It would be days before he had full command of what little will he had. And the darkness for one so used to dwelling in the brightness of God's holy light…

His heart sang at the thought of those lofty climes and yearned to return to his vigil, to be nothing more than a breeze of the will of God.

A distraction to his left a woman being dragged along by some ruffians.

Romans. Those as yet brought to into the Yoke of the one true. Heathens. The ore of his being turned with disdain for them, as was only fitting for a Seraph.

He moved to her and put himself between himself and the guards, his angel sword itching to feel the warmth of his palm and the clash of steel on mercurial steel.

"You there, by the will of Caesar Nero, desist or die."

He had no idea why he was intervening, but Castiel never questioned his own actions. He just assumed it was the will of the most holy.

"You will release her or I will be forced to exterminate you," Castiel responded.

What came from the soldiers was laughter. They laughed for a good long minute and in that time Castiel began to become offended. His angel sword slipped into his hand and before the expansion and contraction of a heart, one of the soldiers lay bleeding and dying in the dirt of the Roman street.

The others stopped and stared, unable to think, to form words.

"I will give you only one warning."

Anger welled in the eyes of the Centurians and they lunged at him, Gladii sliding against scabbard and stances changing from mirth to aggression like water mixing with ochre. It diffused into the crowd with people running and backing away to safer vantage points.

"I must warn you, I am an angel of the Lord and you have no chance against me," Castiel said.

All three of the remaining guardsmen leaped on him and he defended himself without even much effort.

"Fine" he uttered and in three minutes all the Guardsmen lay, their fluids and organs mingling with the dust of the city. Silence reigned around them, most staring in disbelief.

Calmly, Castiel turned to the woman.

"You are free to go." He said. She stared at him with wide, lovely brown eyes.

With a sigh, he stepped forward and took her hand and pulled her into an alley so they could avoid the coming Guardsmen.

Forward they moved, him pulling her stumbling after. Always behind them was the clatter of armor and the shouts of Leaders to followers.

"We can't outrun them." She finally said and fell to the ground.

He turns and pulled her close to him. "Then perhaps we should outfly them.

With a shake, his beautiful black wings spread out and with a mighty sweep of them he launched himself into the air.

* * *

Once truly airborne and away from the city, her death grip on him lightened and she pulled her face out of his chest. And odd feeling washed over him then, one akin to sadness or dissatisfaction. Her embrace had been quite pleasant.

Miles from the city He landed them in a copse of trees just large enough to be a forest. He remembered days from the beginning of time, vistas of trees spreading as far as the eyes could see, beast before men were even dreamt of by God wandering, lumbering, huge and fierce.

Castiel had always been firmly on the side of humans, but still, he regretted some of the changes they had wrought on so perfect a creation.

She set her down below a willow tree on the edge of a cold brook and landed himself.

"Are you a God?" She finally breathed.

"No, but I do work for one." He replied and reached into his pouch and took out some bread and cheese. He handed them to her.

"Eat and rest."

"And then what?" She asked, looking at the food.

He didn't know and so he just looked at her with his inscrutable eyes.

She built an expert fire and ate the bread and food.

"So, did your god send you to save me?" She asked, stretching out her feet and warming them in the fire.

"I suppose. I'm not really sure." She finished the bread.

"Do you have any wine in there?" She asked.

He dug around and found a wineskin.

"Why were the guards dragging you off?" He asked.

"You're the emissary of a deity, you tell me..." She said and drank some wine.

"He works in Mysterious ways." Castiel offered.

"Hum, don't they all." She responded.

"I take it you aren't a believer." He said.

"I believe, Sure. Whatever, I just don't see why it matters. I leave them alone and they do whatever the hell they want. I've seen too much stuff to think any of them care."

"Oh, such as?" He asked, intrigued.

"You wouldn't believe me." She said.

"I'm an angel. I doubt you have anything I haven't seen..." He offered and she giggled.

"Is that your name? Angel?" She asked.

"No, It's what I am. My name is Castiel." He said.

"Ah… You can call me Venadi." She said and extended her hand to shake. He grabbed her wrist and they shook like men. "You are really not like any man I ever met."

"It's the wings." He said and she laughed then a beautiful sound. "Venadi means Hunter, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it's a nickname. I'm a hunter."

"Birds? Deer?" He asked.

"Monsters." She returned and leaned back against the willow tree. She slid off her sandals and dipped her toes delicately into the water.

"Monsters..." He repeated.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. It's a family tradition. My father was a hunter but he died without a son, and so it fell to me. Fortunately, I'm meaner than any man I've ever met." She smiled and brushed her dark hair away from her face.

"Is that why the guards had come for you?"

"Could be. Might be because I killed one of their friends who was secretly a monster, or because I don't worship anything but most probably because I am a noblewoman out alone or they wanted to rape someone. Who knows." She said casually. She threw a hand full of crumbs from the bread into the water and it suddenly roiled with life as the fish fed. "They hardly need provocation."

He nodded and watched the fish. There was something about her, some light in her. He wanted to be near her, feel her warmth.

"You remind me of someone I will someday know." He said and then stopped. "I don't know why I said that." He added.

"I'd love to talk with you more on this beautiful evening, but I haven't slept in days and I got my butt kicked by Simulcra viro yesterday. I think I'm one big bruise. I hope I can sleep..."

Without thinking he reached over and touched her forehead. She smelled of honey and myrrh and turmeric. It was a balm for deflecting evil and it as a magical perfume to him. He healed her and she gasped.

It took her a moment to figure out what had happened and she looked at him in surprise.

"Well, Angel. Your more virtuous then just your beauty..."

"I could say the same for you. Sleep." She said and pushed her into a deep, untroubled slumber.

* * *

There was a rustle in the bushes and Castiel rose, his sword appearing in his hand. He moved cautiously, the stealth learned of eons of combat and glanced into the bushes.

A man sat there, slight and quiet. In his lap rested a lion which he stroked and made playful noises too.

"Gabriel?" He called and the impish angel looked up. "I thought you ran away."

"I did, but that's the problem with working for God. He's a big know it all." Castiel almost giggled and sat down across from his brother. "How have you been?"

"I was great until a few days ago when I got the summons. Had to go back to the tower of borning death."

"Heaven. It's called heaven."

"Yeah, whatever. How have you been?"

"Fine, in the trenches on the Eastern line. The demons grow more powerful and clever."

"Well, while Lucifer is in the cage all is well."

Castiel made a superstitious gesture in the air.

"You know, Cas, I know you think you're just another Seraph, but the truth is I think Dad has plans for you. Maybe you should stop all that superstitious crap. Believe me, if Lucy gets out of the cage, no hand gesture is going to save you. He's not the bogeyman, man, he's just one of us. Super powerful, obnoxious and self-centered as, well, hell, but really, just an angel."

"Easy for you to say. You weren't there when Michael took him out." Cas offered.

"Neither were you," Gabriel warned and Cas looked at him.

"Forgive me, brother." Cas looked down.

"No, sorry. Sore subject. I should have been there. But water under the bridge am I right? I'm not here to talk about that. I have a different mission."

"You have a mission?" Castiel asked, incredulous.

"Even I have a soft spot for the old me, Cas. He calls, I come." Gabriel hugged the lion and scratched its mighty mane. "Whose a good kitty? Who? You that's who, such a good kitty…."

"What are you avoiding?" Castiel asked.

"You constantly amaze me, you know that? Just when I think you're another Seraph Drone you show that you're actually paying attention. The woman, Castiel. She's important. To a lot of creatures. She will found a great line."

"And that means…?"

"I don't know, Dad said it and it sounded really commanding. Maybe I don't have the right baritone. Let me try it again..."

IN a low, deep rumbling voice Gabriel repeated himself. "The woman is important, she will found a great line… He told me that once, too." Gabriel said and looked away a little sadly.

"Are you ok?"

"You know what. No. I not. I want to warn you about something Castiel. Maybe that's why Dad sent me and not Uriel or Michael or Raph… So I could warn you. These humans, Cas, they get under your skin."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, alarmed at the sudden seriousness of his jovial brother.

"I mean, They stay with you. Something about them, something… haunting. They're strong and weak, good and bad, confusing and wise… There's something about them that lets them get into parts of you that you never even know existed..."

"Is this about why you left?" Castiel asked, not wanting to pry but unable to stop himself. Gabriel's departure had been one of the biggest mysteries in the seven heavens.

"Yeah. I… broke a rule..."

"A rule?" Cas asked.

"The rule, Cas."

Suddenly Castiel understood. There was only one rule that could be "The Rule".

Though shalt not take as a mate a human. That shalt create no Nephalim…

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked. Gabriel pushed the lion off his lap and stood. He turned to leave. "Father threw you out? Can't you come home? Is he going to Destroy you? Did he turn his face from you?"

"None of the above. I think he realized he could do nothing to me worse then I had already done to myself…." Gabriel turned around, his face still serious.

"What do you mean?"

"To be love, to know love and to lose love, Cas. I can still smell her on my clothes, I hear her voice on every breeze, I resist every moment the urge to go to her and drag her to a mountaintop and just be near her. It's awful."

"So why don't you?" Cas stood and walked to his brother.

"Subjoining sedition Castiel? Wow, you're deeper then I thought." Gabriel smiled and again he was his own, happy self. "The thing about them is they don't love like we do. She will be a part of me forever. But she doesn't have forever for me to be a part of. Transient things. She already died and went on to her next… She married, had a life…. Everyone thinks only humans suffer… Trust me, Cas. Watch your back. And your heart." Gabriel hugged Castiel and Cas hugged him back, trying to take away some of his brother's pain.

"Keep her alive and get her to Ithaca. There are magicians there. Viri Literatum. They have ties to the Masons and can get her somewhere safe. Then go home, Cas. Just go home. Fight the demons and never come back to Earth again..."

Gabriel spread his wings and launched himself heavenward. Castiel watched him until he vanished. He then returned and looked at the woman sleeping beside the fire. It alarmed him a bit when he realized he was entranced with the way the firelight cast red flares in her hair.

She moaned in her sleep and then sat up. She stretched and looked over at him.

"I'm starving. If you have an apple and some puls in that bag. I'll kiss you on the mouth." She grinned, her hair a mess scattered over her fave like dandelion tufts dyed black and her eyes still shone with dreams.

Sheepishly, he reached into the bag and pulled out some apple and a bowl of uncooked porridge. She leaned over and took them and then impulsively kissed his cheek.

His breath caught and he shuddered. She looked at him. "You ok?" She said.

"Yes. I've just never..."

"You never kissed anyone? Well, when we get to Britannia, I'm getting you the biggest scortum in the house..."

"I don't think that would be appropriate..." She joked.

"You don't like girls? We could..."

"No, it's not… My Lord does not allow..."

She looked at him incredulously for a long minute. "OK, don't get me wrong, I don't judge people's gods or anything but yours sounds like a real downer. Does he at least let you drink?"

"I don't drink. I don't have to..."

"Man, you signed up with the wrong religion. Not to worry I'll show you the best of life…."

"I am afraid you will." He offered and watched as she cooked her Puls.

* * *

"I told you we are going to Ithaca." He repeated.

"And I told you that there is a werewolf in Britannia that someone has to kill and besides..."

"Yes, you go nowhere without your horse."

"Now you're getting it." She said. She looked over the wall into the stable. A group of guards stood in front of it. "Not that I don't appreciate the hand yesterday, but you seem to have riled the constabulary. This will make things harder."

"I will buy you another horse." He muttered.

"And I'll get you a new pair of wings. It doesn't work that way. I've had Amandus since he was a colt. And I was younger. He's my best friend."

"Most people have families and friends of the human persuasion."

"Well, a monster killed my brother. Don't know what it was but it had yellow eyes… You know all real monsters seem to look like humans…."

"Makes it easier for them to hunt." He replied distractedly. "I'm sorry about your sibling."

"Yeah. Nomine was a good guy. Tall. Kinds of a stick in the mud like you, though."

"Fine, if you must have the horse, I will fly over and distract the guards, you get the horse and we'll meet on the road to Ithaca."

"Fine, Ithaca..."

* * *

Castiel flew over to the roof of the stable. He picked up some loose slates and dropped them onto the guards below who were all conspiring over his picture. It was a flattering likeness for a hand-drawn affair.

The guards looked up and it was sudden chaos. Swords scratched out of scabbards, Feet pounded the ground and Castiel took off flying. It took a moment for them to realize he was flying.

"He is a GOD!"

"He is a monster!"

Arrows flew toward him, he dodged them easily. He was having fun. It had been a very long time since he had enjoyed himself. He got lost in the chase, the stumbling centurions cursing and following, the gaping crowds.

Ahead of him the road to Ithaca loomed and he saw many people there, but no of them was Venadi.

"I will kill her." He said as he realized she had ditched him for Britannica.

He quickly lost the guards and turned toward Britannia.

* * *

Ven urged Amandus onward forward and kept her eyes to the rear. She knew the angel would be coming and having never encountered one she didn't have any idea of their power.

She heard the sound of wing beats.

"Please be a sphinx." She whispered and just then Castiel landed in front of her on the road. Amandus stopped short.

"Ithaca." He said and looked at her darkly.

"Have fun. There's a wonderful bath there..."

"You, me, Ithaca." He said and walked toward him.

"OK, look. I kill things and I save people. It's what I do. Just because one of the random billions of gods has gone sweet on me doesn't mean I am obligated to go that way. Lots of gods seem to have lots of plans for me, but..."

"Well, this god has you and I do what I'm told."

"How very sad for you." She replied and pushed Amandus forward. His black hair shone in the moonlight and his eyes seemed a little wild.

"If you go so much as an inch forward..."

"You'll…. What?" She asked. He looked at her with narrow eyes but she was right. Short of knocking her out and dragging her, what would he do? "I'll tell you what. You come with me to Britannia and help me kill this creature. I'll go to Ithaca." He glared. "I can't walk away. They need me."

He sighed and walked over to the horse.

"Fine. But it's a long way, so I'll fly us..."

"You can do that?" She asked, incredulous.

"Yes. I can."

"More and more useful every day there, Angel."

"You annoy me." He replied.

"I get that a lot." She returned and comforted Amandus as they were lifted into the air.


	2. Chapter 2 The Long and Winding VIa

Romanus Angelus  
Chapter Two  
A Long and Winding Via

"I can fly us all the way to Britannia, he said. I'm a great and powerful angel..."

"How was I supposed to know you ride a chicken. It looked like a horse."

"Is that a dig at my horse, cause, Pal, angel or not I'll pop you one right in the mouth for that."

Castiel stopped walking. He had to, he almost walked into an equine rear.

"Fine, I'm sorry. But if he could go ten feet without bucking and screaming..." He offered. She held out a hand to him.

"Clearly, you are not a creature of any sophistication or taste. This is no beast of burden. This is a very rare and well-loved conveyance..."

"It's a big, black horse with a flatulence problem..."

"Horses fart. I assume this is another thing on the list that Angels can't do?"

"More like don't."

"Anyway, this horse is a rare breed brought all the way from the wilds of Africa, bred for its speed and cunning. IN fact, it's named after the fastest creature in Africa, the Impala… It's a deer..." She offered with great pride.

"I know what an Impala is and whoever sold you this nag offered you a bill of good. First, Cheetahs are the fastest thing in Africa and …."

"SHHH!' She cut him off and held her head up as if she was smelling for something. He expanded his senses and saw them, three bandits in the bushes ahead, but they smelled off, there was something…

Three Vampires charged out of the bushes and he dropped his sword into his hand. A moment later she was beside him, a wicked looking ax in her hands.

"Vamps, I hate these guys..." She snarled and moved forward. He reached for her to stop her, pull her behind him and keep her safe, but she was out of his grasp with remarkable alacrity. He watched for a minute as she dodged and parried, cutting one of the Vampires head off in a move that reminded him of dancing. "Little help, Feathers!" She called and he shook himself out of his revery and lunged into the battle.

He quickly dispatched the second of the creatures and became aware that the third had her backed against a tree.

"Though you could kill my brother and waltz away, did you?" The Vamp howled.

"Kinda." She replied and put a foot in his crotch. This gave him enough of a feint for Castiel to come behind him and deliver the fatal blow.

She slid down the tree and lay there for a long minute.

"Is there anyone you get along with?" He asked.

"What me? I'm charming. I got tons of fans." She offered.

"Well, it's just that this is the second time today I've had to save you from a grisly fate." He replied.

She moved over to the horse and checked on it to make sure it was unscathed. "I totally had both of those situations in hand.

"Hum, I'd hate to be around when things get out of control." He muttered. She leaned over and blew out a hard breath.

"OK, that was a little close, I'll give you that, but we made it and it's on to Britannia." She started to leap upon the horse but he grabbed her and pulled her down. A moment later she was in his arms, looking into his eyes and he let her go and turned away.

"We are going nowhere until you've had some rest. I can tell from your eyes that you haven't slept in a while." He ordered and grabbed the horses reins. He walked forward, but the animal stood its ground. "I can pick you up again." At that the horse reluctantly followed, offering her an apologetic whinny.

"I'm fine..."

"No, you are not, your eyes are bloodshot, you're heart rate is elevated and I suspect that at full strength you would not have needed my help with those vampires."

"Well, that's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me, but somewhere a Werewolf is hunting people."

He grabbed her arm again and made her look at him. "And there is no way we will get to Britannia tonight. It's a very long walk. Since we can't fly, you should rest and be ready to kill the monster when you get there.

She looked at him for a long minute. "You know what? You're right. There's an inn not far from here and they have the best Libum in the Empire."

"What is Libum?" He asked. She looked at him, incredulous.

"Dude, you're boss totally sucks." She said and dragged him toward the inn.

Libum, it turned out was a cake made of cheese, honey, and flour with a lot of cinnamon. He watched as she sat across from him, ate two isicia omentata, olives and half of one of those monstrosities.

"You are going to die." He said as she took another drink of Egyptian beer.

"Yup." She replied and winked at a priest of Hermes sitting across the room. He winked back.

"No," Castiel said.

"What? We're here for the night, you're probably going to sleep on the roof or something..."

"I don't sleep..."

"You don't do anything that makes life worth living. Like, see that barmaid over there, Cas? She's been giving you the eye all night..."

"I will be outside. Just make sure you are ready to leave at dawn."

"What's that?" She asked.

"When the sun rises… And be careful, those Hermes guys are liars…."

"I like me some bad boys." She said.

He went outside into the cool evening.

The wind was cold, though to him that was just a statement of fact and not a sensation. It tousled his black hair and ruffled the Toga.

Inside, behind him was light and laughter, all the things humans seemed to cherish and he couldn't be far enough away from it right now. Even the war with the demons seemed less annoying. It was all so frivolous and worthless.

A song began, one with bawdy lyrics and he rolled his eyes, walked further into the evening. Above him blinked a million stars and he knew each one by name. Around him, long grasses blew in the breeze off the Mediterranean, even this far inland he could detect the salt, he could hear each blade of grass rub against its neighbor.

All this beauty and behind him just profanity.

And what of Gabriel's visit? His brother tended to hide. He knew the vessel he had seen wasn't his brother's real form, the face he was hiding behind. Something had broken Gabriel's heart and protest as much as he might, it was more than the arguments of his siblings.

There was so much he could be doing instead of idling in his field when behind him he heard the ominous crack of a twig and smells a faint waft of sulfur.

His sword was in his hand even as he turned for the Inn. Three of them, a night for threes. He knew the Romans to be very suspicious of numbers. Three was a bad one for him right now.

He was upon the first one almost before it had a chance to bring up its blade. The clang of Metal on metal quieted the voices inside the oasis of light and a moment later several drunken revelers burst out into the courtyard, including Ven.

"Cas?" She called and ran beside him, shoving her blade in the back of the demon he was fighting. It had no effect, of course. She looked in stunned silence and he could see her sobering quickly.

"Get inside!" He hissed.

"There she is, kill her!" One of the demons returned. At that moment, chaos ensued.

One of the demons grabbed for her, but she spun away from him. The third killed two of the bar patrons and was drinking the blood of one of them. Cas darted left and found purchase on the first demon, it's eyes and mouth-filling with light as it extinguished.

"What in the..." Ven breathed.

"Demons. Run." Cas urged and engaged the second.

She did, turning and running into the barn. The third demon dropped the arm he was chewing on and followed her.

"Look what the cat dragged in." The demon in front of him said. "It's a Seraph! A first-order goody good." It laughed.

"And well combat trained." His sword slid easily into its chest and again there was the infernal scream of demon death. He lunged toward the barn and threw himself inside. She had mounted Amandus and the horse was kicking furiously at the demon. It reared and she struggles to hold on. The horse connected with the demon's face, and, as the host died, the demon filtered out of its body in a black smoke trail.

And Ven fell off the horse. She looked at Cas for a second as her head made contact with the floor of the barn. And then she was unconscious."

When she woke, the slow beat of Amandus hooves sounded below her and the gentle swaying of his body gave her comfort. She felt strong arms around her and looked up into the face of the angel Castiel.

"Who said you could ride my horse." She croaked.

"He and I discussed it and in light of the demons have decided to take you to Ithaca and the Viri Literarum."

"Um, no… and Traitor!" She said the last part to Amandus. He nickered, almost a laugh.

"He, and I have your best interest at heart." He said, calmly.

"I doubt either of you have hearts." She said, angrily.  
"Look, we are just trying to keep you safe. You could have died last night..." Cas offered. She grabbed the reins from him and jerked them back, causing Amandus to stop short.

"I appreciate that. But I can take care of myself…." She told him. He sighed and looked at her.

"And I believe you. I know you are a dangerous woman. But this isn't some Vampires or a ghoul. These are demons and you can't even kill them. Your weapons are useless, and you don't know the techniques or spells..."

"So teach me..."

"Oh no. no, no, no. You 're going to Ithaca and that's that..."

"OK, but so you know, the moment you let your guard down, I'm going to escape and go to Britannia."

"Why is this so important to you? I mean, seriously!"

"This werewolf and I have history..."

"Ex-boyfriend?" He asked. He looked at her and knew instantly that he's spoken the wrong words.

"If you must know, he killed my brother. And I'm going to kill him. So, you can go with me or not, but I am going to Britannia. I've been tracking this bastard for years and no one, no angel or god is going to stop me." She slid off the horse and started walking the other way.

"Ok," Castiel said. She turned to look at him.

"OK?" She asked.

"OK, We go, we kill this

thing and then you come to Ithaca with me and go with the Men of Letters. Promise?"

She smiled and then broke into a run, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. He found himself kissing back.

They pushed each other away.

"I need to go to the little Centurian's room." She offered.

"Yeah, I need to… walk in the opposite direction." He replied and they parted ways.

"So why me?" She asked as Amandus wandered down the road with him walking beside them.

"I wasn't told that part. I'm just the messenger." He replied and kicked a stone off the road.

"I doubt that. I saw you kicking ass yesterday." She said and made fighting motions with her hands.

"I am a soldier, but not the most powerful of our ranks. Those are called Archangels..."

"What are they like?" She asked.

"Well, some of us are incredibly handsome and clever..." He heard from behind him. He pulled out his sword and turned around to find Gabriel.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You can call me Gabe. Cas, you got a second?" Gabriel pulled Castiel off the road.

"Yes?' Castiel asked as soon as they were alone.

"Ok, so, the plan, the Viri, Ithaca. And of this ringing a bell?" Gabriel asked urgently.

"Yes, but..."

"No butts, man. You can't protect her."

"Gabriel..."

"DUDE. Crocell!" Gabriel squeaked and looked at Castiel with complete seriousness.

"What is Crocell's interest in this?" Castiel queried, "And how did he get out of the pit?"

"I didn't ask, but even I get the heebies thinking about him. He's a sadistic piece of… Some of the others are being sent to round him up once and for all. I'm going back to my life and she is going to Ithaca."

"Except she won't go until she kills the werewolf who killed her brother..."

"SO hit her on the head and make sure she doesn't wake up this side of Greece..."

"Stop. It will be alright."

"Suddenly you're a seer?" Gabriel scoffed.

"No. I trust her." Cass responded.

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so? That makes everything ok. I mean, if you trust her..."

"It has nothing to you with you, why do you care?"

Gabriel thought for a moment. "You know what? You're right. I was just trying to look out for you, but no, you trust her so there you go. Can't argue with that logic. If you need me, I'll be nowhere any of you can find me..."

Castiel frowned as Gabriel vanished. He returned to Ven and the three of them began their trip to Britannia.  
****


	3. Chapter 3

Romanus Angelus  
Chapter three  
Britannia bound

And now they are coming, yeah, now they coming  
Out from the shadows  
To take me to the court because they know  
Gotta shut this down, cause they been watching all my windows  
They gathered up the warrant cuz' they know  
You understand I got a plan for us  
I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous  
It must be fate, I found a place for us  
I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous  
Joywave Big Data Dangerous

Semont, Iberian Peninsula

"This is taking way to long," Ven said as she watched Amandus graze beside a pond.

"The roads are the safest place. With the regular patrols..."

"If I can't stop a demon, do you think the guard can?" She asked. He considered for a moment.

"Alright, your suggestion?"

"As the crow flies. It's always been the best way for me. Helps me avoid people..."

"But you're so charming." He offered with a touch of sarcasm.

"Well, that's new." She said and turned to him with a grin.

"You are rubbing off on me. If we stay on the road, we only have to worry about demons. Off-road there are bandits, animals, wandering demigods..."

"Your exaggerating. I've never seen a demigod."

"Not that you know of..."

"It will take a week off the trip." She argued.

"That won't matter if you die." He answered.

"I can't die. No one in the afterlife wants me over there." She returned. "Cass, if we go the long way, Brutari could be anywhere by the time we get there."

He nodded. "And no chance we leave the horse?" Amandus whinnied at Cass. "Fine. But before we go any further, there is a library not far from here. We need to go there so I can teach you about demons."

"That's what I'm talking about!' She said and jumped on the horses back. "Lead on."

"What's with this creepy eye thing." She asked, fingering the symbol etched into the metal door of the building they were at.

"It's the symbol of the Viri Literatum. They are a group that collects arcane knowledge. Wizards. They might even have a weapon you can use." He put his hand on the door and it glowed. Inside there was a ringing and a moment later an ancient man came and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked, eyeing both of them up and down.

"I am a servant of the seal. I need the use of your facilities."

"You are sent by the I AM?" The old man asked.

"Yes," Castiel replied and the old man stepped back. He watched very carefully as the two of them crossed the threshold and seemed relieved when they passed unscathed.

"I am Castiel and this is Ven."

"Ah, yes, the progenitor." The old man said. "Oh, but where are my manners? I am Caelinus. Have you been traveling far?"

"Mostly in circles." Ven griped and started looking around the room. There was a font in the center of the room and the walls were lined with glyphs and reliefs in Byzantine style.

"We are headed to Britannia." Castiel said softly.

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Britannia, you say. I'd heard..."

"Yes, well. An errand calls first."

"They will wait for her. If you need allies perhaps you will find them in Georgovia. I am told that you have friends their, Servitor of I Am."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "Who?" He asked.

"The keepers of the Grail."

Castiel's face opened in recognition. "I thought they were further South." He said.

"Well, with Nero and his insanity and Crocell on the move." The old man said.

"Who is this Crocell guy and how do we off him?" Ven suddenly asked.

"Well, you don't "off" him." the old man said. "He is immortal."

"Nothing is immortal. Even the gods will die..." She responded.

"Perhaps." Castiel said. "In the beginning of things, when the stars blazed with a fire that illuminated the four corners of the Universe and Earth had yet to cool, there was a war in Heaven. My heaven. A usurper named Lucifer tried to take the throne from God and we loyal angels cast him down into hell. He took with him his minions, and among them was a female who was with child. God offered to spare her for the sake of her child, but she chose to follow her husband into the depths of the Earth. There she gave birth to an Abomination. His name was Crocell and he is the most beautiful angel ever born. More beautiful then Lucifer, the morning sun. But for all his beauty, he is also the foulest and most corrupt thing. His only joy is pain and destruction, wanton, pointless destruction. He has no desire to rule or subjugate, he only wants to watch things burn."

"Sounds like a party." She uttered and helped herself to a glass of wine from a shelf. "Sure we can't kill it?"

"Better angels then I have tried," Castiel said. She looked at him and nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Ven asked and downed the wine. "You got anything stronger?"

The old man sighed and went to fetch a bottle of spirits.

"The plan, the only plan is that I take you to Britannia, we kill this werewolf..."

"Slowly." She added.

"Slowly and then get you to Ithaca so you can be taken East."

"Why East?" She asked.

"We Viri have a network of places to hide you there. We can move you from place to place. I would do so myself, but alas, we here in the West have few resources and are hunted ourselves." Caelinus said returning and handing her a bottle. She opened it and took a sip. She gasped for a second.

"Smooth" she hissed.

"I brew that myself," He offered.

"So how long am I hiding out..." She asked and took a seat casually on a bench.

Castiel and Caelinus exchanged a glance.

"I hate it when you guys do that." She said.

"I'm afraid we don't know. Days, Months Maybe your whole life..."

She thought for a second and stood.

"It's been… what's the opposite of fun?" She moved to the door by Castiel blocked her.

"You will save the world. Ven." He said, meeting her eyes and speaking with great urgency."

"You don't know that. You said yourself..."

"I know Angels aren't dispatched for anything less than world-altering. Especially Seraphs. I command legions in Heaven and God wouldn't pull me for no one. I'm sorry, Ven I know you hate it..."

"You got the wrong person here. I'm nobody, I'm wanted in half the prefects of the empire and I haven't got two denari to rub together. My whole family is dead…"

"I know, it's difficult."

"What do you know? You know nothing. I like you, Cass, but you know nothing about life on Earth. You're some golden god by compare. All my life I've been nothing, an orphan left to fend for myself and if a hunter hadn't taken me in, I'd probably be dead. I have nothing but my work. And maybe right now I'm not saving the world, but I am saving some lives of other people like me, that no one gives a crap about. For a lot of them, I'm all they got. And now you tell me I need to dump them, walk out and let these monstrosities kill the because your God got a wild hair up his ass? Why the hell doesn't he fix it, Cass? Why don't they fix it? Why are they screwing up my life?"

Castiel sighed. "I have no answer for you. I just know you're important. Look. the Universe is a balance. There are those who want to tip that balance and people like you are the balance to them. I don't presume to know how or why it works. And I haven't known you for long, but I do know that God is right. You are very special. I believe in you, for what it's worth. If you want to leave, I won't stop you. Other angels will, but not me."

She regarded him. Finally, she sighed. "When do I get out of Jail?" She asked.

"As soon as Crocell is caught."

"So, whose working on that?" She asked. "Someone good?"

"My brother Michael and Uriel. If anyone can take him in hand, it's them. They are… hard asses."

She laughed a little. "Fine, let's do this demon thing."

"So, Demons can't be harmed with regular weapons," Castiel said. He pulled out his angel blade and showed it to her.

"Ohhh. I need to get me one of these!" She said and fingered it. He pushed her hand away.

"The only way a human can get one of these is to kill an angel." He told her.

"And how do I do that?"  
"With an angel blade." He said and gave her a look.

"So, if I can't kill them, what can I do?"

"Well," Caelinus said. "I've been working on a little spell that is very promising." He motioned for them to follow.

He led them deeper into the building, past sleeping cells and an empty meal room, down some stairs into the depths of the Earth. There, chained to a chair sat a young woman, Gaulish, with large Blue eyes and red hair.

"Citizen! Help me! This madman has taken me hostage. Save me!"

Ven looked at Castiel. He took out a flask and threw it at her. Smoke issued forth and she shrieked and howled.

"Well, angel, can't blame a girl for trying." The woman crowed. Her eyes flashed black.

"This is s demon. A very weak, lowly placed demon. One so low I don't even know its name..."

"Everyone got it, Castiel. I am not match for the princess of Heaven's favorite Seraph. How is your girlfriend, anyway?"

He leaned forward and the angel blade appeared at its throat. "You will show proper deference to the Archangels." He growled and it swallowed hard.

"Calm down, bird boy, I was just making conversation."

"Let me show you the spell," Caelinus said. He stood in front of the demon and held out his hand.

"I liked looking at the little girl, better. Send her back, old man."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

As he spoke the words, the creature in the chair

shrieked and struggled until finally the mouth opened wide and the head flew back. Black smoke issued from the creature but seemed to be trapped in the arcane circle on the floor. A moment later it dissipated into nothing.

"Wow." Ven finally said. "Where did it go?"

"He destroyed it. The incantation made it leave the body and the circle destroyed it." Cass said in wonder.

"Well, I'll take a dozen of each and one of those angel swords." She said.

"There is more to teach you, but this is a good start. Tomorrow..." Caelinus said.

"Sorry, we have to go," Ven said. "I have some business I've been putting off for a long time now."

"It must be important," Caelinus said. There was a moment of silence.

"Very," Cass finally said. "She should rest and eat and you and I can exchange information."

"Oh, of course. My manners. I've been alone here for far too long. I have bread and cheese and I make a fine Isicia Omentata. It isn't fine cuisine or anything..."

"Caelinus, If it's half as good as you say, I'll be in heaven."

Dinner was over and she finished the last bit of the meat patty.

"Caelinus, marry me." She said and burped loudly. Cass glared at her but Caelinus merely laughed.

"It's been a while since I've received so genuine a compliment." He said and poured some more of his homemade liquor.

"This is nice." They were sitting in the courtyard and she looked up at the stars. "Cass, are the stars really fallen heroes the gods placed in the sky?"

He looked up. "No, that's PR. Actually, they are suns..." He said.

"Suns?" Caelinus asked.

"Yes, like the one in the sky. It's a giant ball of burning gas and the stars are the same."

"But smaller?" Ven asked.

"No. Most are larger. They are just so far away. Billions of billions of miles. And that is just to the nearest." Cass said and lost himself in the stars.

"So, if they are suns, does that mean there are planets? Moons? People?" Caelinus asked.

"Yes. The universe is full of life, or joy and sorrow and beauty. It's a wonderful place."

"I wish I could go." Cass turned to her then. She too was lost in the stars, he could see flecks of their dust in her eyes and a look of such wonder and rapture he could not look away. This is why he loved them, humans. Moments like this. She was more breathtaking than the stars. He stood.

"I should go and gather our supplies for the trip." He offered.

"No, stay." There was a command in her voice. He followed it instinctively and dropped into the chair.

"How many more moments like this are there in creation, Cass. I don't think we should waste any of them. I don't think we should ever waste anything."

He leaned back and looked it the milky way. It occurred to him then that he had spent a long time helping create the universe but not nearly enough being in love with it.

And so they sat there, looking at the stars until she fell asleep in the chair and he carried her into one of the cells and laid her delicately down. He noticed a scar on her cheek. And yet, the face was a reflection of nothing but pure peace.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead and gave her happy dreams.

Amandus pawed the ground. He'd had his share of bagged oats and clean stables and was ready to travel again.

Ven leaned over and kissed Caelinus on the cheek. He smiled and blushed.  
Castiel lifted her onto the horse and took the reins.

"Haec mihi faciant dii et custodiet te, ut custodiant te a periculo iter et te in me pacem habuit." Caelinus said.

"Is that a spell?" She asked.

"A fervent hope, my lady. Be safe. May we meet again this side of the veil."

"May we meet again and again. Caelinus." She said and Castiel and Admanus began walking forward on the long trek toward Britannia.

He sat at the end of a river, a beautiful angel with long hair, silver and his eyes the color of sapphires. His skin was pale and unmarked and he was thin.

He looked deep into the water. A demon approached him.

"Lord Crocell?" He began, cautiously.

"Shhh. I can almost see it."

"See what, sire?"

Crocell turned his beautific gaze on the demon and for a moment it dropped its guard. Before it could correct its error, the gorgeous creature reached out and pulled the demon close. With a quick breath, it sighed out a binding spell and then began to eat the demon alive. He started at the feet. The screaming didn't stop until he was halfway finished.

Meal finished, Crocell stood and walked back over to where Beelzebub sat.

"You are one disgusting bastard." Beez said, not looking up.

Crocell sighed. "I was peckish, Uncle Beez." Crocell said, his voice lilting and beautiful. It as almost hypnotic.

"It doesn't work on me, kid. I've known you too long. Can we go home now?" Beez asked. He threw the lots again. "Daddy needs a new pair of calceus."

It came up snake eyes.

"Now uncle Beez, you know this is important."

"Better be. I'm going to go over to the gladiator pit. You coming?"

Crocell shook his head. "This woman is important. Her line will destroy all our plans."

"I got no plans, kid." Beez reminded.

"You are the worst demon I ever met." Crocell whined.

"Dad used to say nothing done in love is a sin. You make me wonder."

Beez walked away toward the gladiator pit. Crocell returned to the edge of the river and tried again to scry the location of the first Winchester. 


End file.
